The Accident
by Hawkmeister
Summary: Margaret has been in a car accident. What happened? Is she ok? Is she alive? How will Mordecai take this. If you guys like the intro I'll keep updating. This is a MordecaixOC story. Don't worry there will be plenty of action and adventure. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I'm writing this new story. It isn't a Mordgaret story, I'm taking a break from that. Also I'm taking a little break from Finally. Been a little stumped with that. Anyway I hope you like this new story. Sorry it's short, the chapters will be longer in later chapters.**

* * *

_"Sir? Sir are you there? Don't do something you're going to regret. Sir please pick up the phone." The woman said, but it was too late._

_He had the knife in his hand, and he raised it, and brought it down quickly. He let out a grunt of pain. Again he raised it, and again down into his stomach. Now the blade had blood on it._

_He went to raise it again, but as the blood poured out quickly he felt weak. In a moment he was on the ground with his eyes closed._

* * *

Margaret was driving home from work after just getting off a call from her boyfriend Mordecai. They had been dating for almost a year now. Their relationship was going really well, and talk of marriage was in the air.

The robin stopped at a red- light and started putting on some chap stick, because of how dry the cold weather was making her lips. The light turned green, and she pushed the gas pedal.

Margaret was unaware of the car that wasn't paying attention. They didn't have their headlights on, and they were running a red-light. Margaret was half way through the cross when the front of the stranger's car hit Margaret's door.

The car was an escort that had been traveling 70 mph on a 15 mph road. When the impact occurred Margaret's car flipped over.

* * *

Two hours later Mordecai was wondering why Margaret still hadn't called him, and he was worried. It was midnight when his phone finally rang. "Margaret! Oh my gosh I was so wo-" He was cut off by the sound of another woman who wasn't Margaret.

"Hello is this Mordecai Quintel?" The lady said in a low middle aged voice.

"Yeah? Who's this?" Mordecai answered a little disappointed.

He heard the lady cough awkwardly through the phone. "Sir this will be hard so you might want to sit down. Yeah girlfriend Margaret was killed in a car accident tonight. She and the driver of the other vehicle have been pronounced dead." That was what Mordecai heard before all he could hear was the last two sentences.

"Sir? Sir are you there? Don't do something you're going to regret. Sir please pick up the phone." The woman said, but it was too late.

He had the knife in his hand, and he raised it, and brought it down quickly. He let out a grunt of pain. Again he raised it, and again down into his stomach. Now the blade had blood on it.

He went to raise it again, but as the blood poured out quickly he felt weak. In a moment he was on the ground with his eyes closed.

* * *

**OMG! What did Mordecai just do? Will he be ok? Keep reading and find out. Review please.**


	2. Hospital

**Hey so I'm loving your reviews, so here is chapter 2. I'm trying to let this story go slow, but not too slow. Keep reviewing, I love it when yo guys review, even if it's constructive critiscm or yor own ideas you would like to see in the story. I use almost every idea I can so lay 'em on me.**

* * *

"Mordecai?" Rigby the raccoon, Mordecai's best friend, called out. "I heard you, and *yawn* it woke me up. This better be important." Rigby walked down the hall, and made his way downstairs. Mordecai was last in the kitchen waiting for Margaret to call.

When Rigby saw Mordecai, he almost vomited. Mordecai had two stab wounds, and blood was slowly running out of him. A knife was in Mordecai's hand. Mordecai was on the ground dead, or unconscious. Rigby feared the worst and rushed to the house phone and dialed Benson's number.

As it was ringing he ran over to Mordecai's body, and put his head to his blood soaked chest. He heard his heartbeat, but it was getting slower.

"Hello? Rigby!? Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?!" Rigby heard Benson tiredly yell through the phone.

"Benson Mordecai tried to commit suicide! I need you to drive him to the hospital. Get here quick!" Rigby was panicking.

"What, ok I'll be there in a minute, don't do anything stupid." Benson hung up the phone, and Rigby dialed Skip's number.

"Skips! Get to the house now! It's Mordecai!" Rigby yelled. He didn't wait for a reply before he hung up. Pops made his way downstairs.

"My, what his going on? Rigby? Mordecai?" Pops walked in the kitchen, and then his face turned white and he fainted when he saw Mordecai.

"Mordecai, man get up. You idiot, why would you do this?" Rigby said with tears in his eyes. The front door opened, and Skips ran into the kitchen, or skipped into the kitchen.

He held Mordecai's body in his lap. "He's losing a lot of blood, from what this looks like he did this to himself 5 minutes ago. Rigby you woke up at the right time. We don't have much time, follow me!" Skips held Mordecai carefully as to not stretch his wound.

He started skipping towards the hospital as fast as he could, with Rigby running as fast as he could behind him. They passed Benson's car, and Benson turned his car around and pulled by Skips. "Get in!" he yelled.

It was a good 3 minute drive, which was a lot of time for Mordecai. "What happened?" Benson asked as he started pushing 40 on a 25 mph road.

"He stabbed himself, that's all we know, but we can't ask too many questions right now." Benson pulled up next to the door. Skips got out and Benson went to park his car. Skips signed Mordecai in with sloppy handwriting, but he had Mordecai in his arms.

Two nurses and a doctor came with a bed. "Sir please put the man down on the bed, and wait here." Skips did as he was told. "We'll let you know how he is as soon as we can." Skips took a seat, and picked up a magazine. Benson came in with Rigby sweating behind him.

"You guys ditched me!" He said as he took a seat to the left of Skips, and Benson took the seat to his right.

"Nothing personal." Skips said. Benson stared at the ground trying to process everything.

Then he started asking questions again. "Rigby, what exactly happened?" Rigby explained what he could, but it didn't answer much.

Then again they were quiet. Worried for Mordecai, even Benson. Benson made some calls and slowly the gang started showing up. First Muscle Man, and HFG, and Pops finally woke up he came as well. Thomas came with his Mom, and even Eileen came.

A news reporter came. "Hello my name is Stephanie Lotswood. Do guys find if I talk to you? And don't worry none of this will be public." They nodded their heads, all of them afraid of their voice cracking. "Ok, well how many of you know Margaret Haddad?"

"Yeah, we know her?" Eileen spoke. Stephanie took a seat.

"Tonight she was in a car accident. I regret to inform you she did not survive. A drunk driver was speeding without his headlights on and hit Ms. Haddad causing her car to flip. Neither driver survived actually. I'm very sorry." Eileen began to bawl, and Pops whimpered. A single tear ran down Rigby's face as he went to comfort Eileen.

Skips and Benson just shook their heads in sadness, and Muscle Man and HFG patted each other on the back. Thomas didn't know her, but he knew who she was, and went around comforting the others.

"Again sorry to interrupt in this sad time, it must be very hard, but we wanted you to know the rest. Someone called Mordecai and told him about two hours ago, he never replied, and we think he went on to stab himself. Again, I'm terribly sorry." Even Stephanie wiped her eyes as she got up and left.

Another hour went by until a nurse came to them all. "Good news and bad news. The bad news is Mordecai lost a lot of blood, and he will be very weak for a while. The good news is he is stabilized, and will be ok. Would you like to see him?"

Benson, Skips, Rigby, and Eileen were the ones to go to his room while the rest stayed in the waiting room. Mordecai was awake, and he was looking out the window.

He turned his head and looked at the four. Tears stained his eyes. "Thank you." He muttered.

Rigby wrapped his skinny arms around Mordecai. "I'm sorry man, but don't do that again." Mordecai didn't say anything; instead he nodded with a new understanding. Skips placed his hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're alright, but if you do that again I might just let you die." He said with a wink. Mordecai had a small smile. Now was Benson's turn.

"It's hard now, and it will always hurt, but she would have wanted you to move on eventually. Just take it easy, and if you do something that stupid again you're fired." Benson pulled Mordecai into an awkward hug, and a tear ran down Mordecai's cheek.

Eileen walked over and wrapped her arms around Mordecai. This time Mordecai pulled her into a tight hug, and it lasted a few moments with them both crying softly. No one asked why, no one shared the same pain as the two of them. Eileen lost her best friend, and Mordecai the love of his life.

"Thank you guys." Mordecai said, he felt he needed to be stronger for Eileen. "I reacted without thinking, and it's just I can't bear to live without Margaret, but I'm going to have to now." After that not many words were shared.

Soon Skips and Benson left, but Rigby and Eileen decided to stay in the hospital until Mordecai would be out. It was 5 in the morning and all three of them were asleep. The rest of the guys came in and just patted Mordecai. They looked at the thick bandages around his abdomen.

The doctor had stopped the bleeding, and stitched him up, but he wasn't going to be able to move around much for the next 4 weeks.

Mordecai didn't let it show that night but his wounds were so painful he wished they had let him die. Even in his sleep he cried. Nightmares picturing the accident. Several times he woke up with the nurses messing with his IVs and stuff.

Mordecai was only getting a little bit of sleep, but it was better than nothing. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet, and then a picture of him and Margaret at the lake together. A tear hit the picture, and Mordecai hugged the picture.

* * *

**Mordecai's ok, phew. I was getting worried. Margaret is dead :( I was sad writing all the tears in here. So I based his hospital experience on mine from a few weeks ago, lol it sucked, and I was so tired. They were constantly messing with my IVs in my sleep! Anyway keep telling me what you think.**

**Hawkmeister go bye bye.**


	3. DVD Party Town!

**Okay who's ready to see what happens next. Ok this is introducingthe OC. Now when you read it remeber she is only attracted to Mordecai a little,and he doesn't have feelings towards her...yet :)**

* * *

It was August, 5 months since the accident. Everyone had given Mordecai some slack, but after 5 months it was starting to get on people's nerves.

Benson was having Rigby do twice the work now without Mordecai. He wasn't too happy about that, but didn't complain as much as he normally would have. Benson threatened to take Mordecai's job away if he didn't get back to work soon.

Mordecai didn't talk to anyone very much. A call from Eileen about once a week, he'd only acknowledge Benson, and he talked to Rigby every once in a while. Other than that he laid in his bed most days, drinking stale tap water, and only eating dry cereal.

Rigby got out of bed on his day off. He saw Mordecai asleep curled up in the blanket around his waist. "Mordecai!" Rigby threw a pillow at him. Nothing. Rigby was tired of this so he got on Mordecai's bed and started jumping around by Mordecai's head.

Mordecai jerked out of bed. "Ahh! Rigby, what are you doing?!" Mordecai pushed Rigby into a pile of clothes on the ground. Rigby stood up laughing as he brushed a dirty sock off of him.

"Come on let's do something today!" He said. Mordecai rolled on his side facing away from Rigby.

"Oh I know, how about nothing." Mordecai said in a smart-alecky tone. Rigby rolled his eyes at his friends depressing dry humor.

"Dude, it's been 5 months, and as I expect you to still be kind of sad about it, because it'll be like that for years, but not totally depressed. You haven't worked in almost half a year, you haven't eaten any real food for a while, and I'm starting to think you have forgotten what fun is. Also you need to take a shower; twice a week is not enough." Rigby said. Mordecai looked like he was actually considering this.

Mordecai sighed, "Fine, what did you have in mind? And remember I'm only doing this to stretch my legs." Rigby started getting so excited. He missed bro time.

Rigby jumped up in the air and fist pumped. "Alright! Ok so two months ago a new movie store opened up, and I've been dying to go to it, but I wanted us to go together. So I was thinking we rent a whole bunch of movies, order pizza, and drink radi-cola!"

Mordecai shrugged and trudged into the bathroom to take a shower. Rigby ran downstairs, and then back up to grab his wallet. It took Mordecai 45 minutes, but he finally got out of the shower. The two grabbed their jackets, and went to the cart.

Rigby drove while Mordecai just sat there. No frown, no smile, his beak was just straight, but his eyes were sad. Rigby felt bad for him, but knew he needed to get out, and he knew for a fact Benson would back him up on that.

They drove past the Coffee Shop, or what used to be the Coffee Shop. "Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh yeah, after… you know… there weren't enough workers, and they couldn't find anyone to take the job so they eventually went out of business." Rigby went a little faster to get by the store. Mordecai wiped a single tear away.

"Why didn't Eileen tell me?" Mordecai asked.

"She was afraid you'd get too sad." Rigby said as he pulled up by "DVD Party Town". Mordecai had a confused look on his face.

He got out of the cart. "DVDs? But we only have a DVR." He said.

Rigby had a surprised look on his face. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you we have a DVD player now so we can watch newer movies." The two walked in and Mordecai just walked slowly dragged himself behind Rigby as he grabbed a ton of movies.

The two made their way to the counter where a blue jay was bent over looking at a box of movies. She was organizing them. The blue jay stood up. "Hi welcome to DVD Party Town, are you guys new?"

Rigby put the stack of movies on the counter. "Yeah, does this store have member cards?" He asked.

"Yes, but you can't until you've come twice, so let me get your names. And those movies are going to be $20.39." The blue jay said.

"I'm Rigby, and this is Mordecai." Rigby said pulling the money out of his wallet. The girl started looking at Mordecai.

"Hi I'm Raine." Mordecai rolled his eyes. She stuck out her hand, but Mordecai just looked at it. Rigby handed her the money. He decided to try and be kind.

Rigby took Raine's hand. "Thank you, I'm sorry about him." He said narrowing his eyes at Mordecai. Mordecai just ignored him.

Raine shook Rigby's hand. "You're welcome, would you guys like a sticker." She said as she pulled out a bin and placed one on her own shirt.

Mordecai finally spoke. "How old do you think we are? How old are you?" Raine looked a bit offended by Mordecai, but she got over it and was back to her giddy self.

Raine took a look at the two. "I don't know, 24? I'm 22." Before Mordecai could say anything else rude Rigby stepped in.

"We're actually 23, and sure I'll take a sticker, and so will he." Rigby didn't like acting so mature and responsible, but Mordecai was acting like him. She handed them stickers, and Rigby took his, while Mordecai stared at it for a second before walking out of the store.

"I'm sorry, his girlfriend died in a car accident about 6 months ago. I finally got him out of bed today." Rigby explained. Raine looked sad this time.

"Oh, that's so sad." Rigby smiled at the blue jay. She was almost childlike, but also mature.

"Well thank you." Rigby said taking the movies. He saw Raine wave, and again he laughed. He climbed into the cart where Mordecai was sitting there with his iPod in his ears. Rigby yanked the headphones out.

Mordecai slowly turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Dude what the h? You were a total jerk in there. She was just trying to be nice."

"That Raine girl is stupid; I think she has mental issues." Mordecai said taking his ear buds back. Rigby sighed.

"No, she's just a happy person, unlike you! You got to go back in there and apologize." Rigby yelled.

Mordecai stood up. "Man when did you become such a prick? The love of my life died, and you expect me to just let it go. That girl in there just thinks that everything is a game. I don't owe her, or anybody, an apology. So why don't you just back off!"

Mordecai pushed Rigby out of the driver's seat. Rigby got up, and brushed himself off. "Fine, you can walk home because I frankly don't care." He got back in the seat and drove off leaving Mordecai behind on the curb of the movie store.

Mordecai sat down, and he cried softly. He heard the door open, and turned to see Raine. "You know I'd be happy to give you a ride." She said with a smile.

Mordecai didn't answer. Instead he just looked away and wiped his tears. "Thanks, but I think I'll walk." He said. Raine took a seat next to him, and he looked at her confused.

"It's a long way to the park, so I'm going to sit with you until you let me give you a ride." Raine said. Mordecai thought about this. Raine was pretty stubborn.

For the first time in a long, long time, Mordecai smiled. "Ok." He said. Raine laughed and gestured for him to follow her.

Raine brought Mordecai to a silver Honda Civic. They were half way to the park, when Mordecai thought of something. "Wait how do you know where I live?"

"I saw it on the news back in March. I didn't know who you were, but I felt bad. I'm really sorry about Margaret." Raine said. Mordecai didn't answer.

She pulled up next to the house and Mordecai got out, but before she could drive away Mordecai leaned down. "I'm sorry about how I acted today. I didn't mean any of that."

Raine smiled. "It's ok; I lost my father when I was 17, so I know how hard it can be." Mordecai frowned. Now he felt bad for her, he nodded and went inside.

Rigby was sitting on the couch. Mordecai sat next to him. "Rigby, I'm sorry about today. You were right I was a total jerk." Rigby waved his hand towards him.

"It's fine, I wasn't entirely nice either." Mordecai nodded. "So what do you say we watch these movies? The pizzas on its way." Mordecai laughed.

"Sure bro."

* * *

**Nice huh? Bad? Tell me, review, PM, whatever you want. So Mordecai has met Raine. She seems nice, perky. LOl I'm basing her off an old friend. She was always happy, and was always fun to be around. Thanks to BrunoMarsLover21, she helped me a ton with this chapter. :)**


	4. Farewell

**Hey, finally updating. I love all the reviews you guys are giving me. Keep at it, and also PM me with any ideas. This chapter goes to Rigby300, big hand. Also a thanks to FinnxFlamePrincess. Ok I've kept you guys waiting long enough.**

* * *

Mordecai sat down with his face stained in tears. He sat on the hill where Margaret's grave was, holding the picture of him and her.

The grave read:

_Margaret Haddad_

_1990-2013_

_Loved Daughter and Partner_

More tears left Mordecai's eyes. He sat there until he stopped crying. He remembered all the good times they had. Their first date that he ruined with a bet. Their first kiss in the airport, after he was too afraid to make a move.

He heard something, and he turned. Mordecai heard his name being called. Soon enough he saw Benson walking towards him. "Mordecai! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Mordecai stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. "Hey Benson, sorry I was just…" He trailed off not wanting to say anything that would make him sad again.

"Look Mordecai, I'm really sorry about Margaret. She was great and I knew you cared about her a lot, but you need to come back to work and get over it. It's been 6 months, and if you don't come back to work I will be forced to fire you." Benson said.

Mordecai got defensive. "You don't know how it feels! Imagine if Audrey died huh? How would you feel!? You're being inconsiderate and a jerk!" Benson began to turn red.

"If Audrey died I would be heartbroken just as you! But I wouldn't let it ruin my life for so long! Mordecai right now is your last chance to come back to work." Benson started to calm down. "Maybe it'll help you get your mind off of all this. What do you say?" He asked.

Benson stuck out a hand. Mordecai grabbed it, but instead of shaking it he pulled Benson towards him and with his free hand punched him. Benson fell to the ground and Mordecai spit on him, and then threw dirt on him.

Benson stood up, and brushed himself off. "Ok, you have a week to move out of the house." Benson started walking back down the hill. "Oh, and that does not include Rigby. He's actually been working harder, not hard, but harder, and at least he's working."

Mordecai sat back down at the grave. He pulled the picture out, and looked at it. Benson was a jerk, and Mordecai was not sorry.

He looked at Margaret's hair, and the blue shirt she was wearing all day. All of a sudden the Margaret in the picture put her hands on her hips. "What the?" Mordecai said.

"Hey Diaper boy." Margaret said winking at him. Mordecai had his beak parted as he raised his hand and slightly waved it. "So don't you think you owe someone an apology?" Mordecai decided to go with it.

"What are you talking about?" Mordecai said though he knew what she was talking about. Margaret pushed the Mordecai in the picture out and moved to the middle.

"Benson. Mordecai I love you, but I'm gone. And let me tell you this place is great. But you have your whole life ahead of you, and I want you to be happy. It's time you go back to work, and stop being such a drag." Margaret chuckled.

Mordecai felt a tear leave his eye. "Ok Margaret, I love you too." He said as he wiped his eyes. When Mordecai opened them again the picture was back to normal. Mordecai realized this was his proper goodbye.

He put the picture in his jacket pocket, and ran to see if he could catch up to Benson. Benson was getting in his car as Mordecai run up to the driver's window. Benson rolled down the window to see Mordecai panting like crazy.

"Mordecai, what are you doing?" Benson asked. Mordecai got his breathe back.

He took a deep breathe. "Benson I'm sorry for what I said up there. You were only trying to help me, and I was a total jerk. I want to come back to work, and I hope you can forgive me and let me come back."

Benson sighed. "I'm sorry too, I forgive you, and you can come back to work. How's next week sound?" He said.

"How about tomorrow?" Mordecai asked. Benson chuckled and nodded.

"Good to have you back Mordecai." Benson started up his car. "Hop in I'll give you a ride back." Mordecai went over to the passenger side. They drove in silence until Benson took out a CD and played it.

_"Your eyes staring into my eyes, _  
_Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize'__**,**_

_And the prize in my eyes is 10 times_  
_The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight._

_Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul_  
_Gonna remember it until I grow old,_  
'_Cause life is too short we gotta do things right,_

_So baby let's just party toni-ight_  
_Baby let's just party toni-ight._

_We've come out on top, We're in front of the line,_  
_We're here to rock out and have a good time,_  
'_Cause the past is the past and the future is bright,_

_So baby let's just party toni-ight_  
_Baby let's just party toni-ight." _

"Wow, they made a CD?" Mordecai asked. Benson shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I just recorded it on my phone." Mordecai nodded in understanding. They drove by the rusty abandoned building that used to be the Coffee Shop.

"Benson will you drop me off here, I can walk the rest of the way." Benson parked next to the store.

"Ok, I'll seeya later." Mordecai walked inside, and looked around. Remembering all the times he had with Margaret, Rigby, and Eileen. He saw his favorite table. He picked up a chair off the dirty ground, and sat.

There were no tears this time. Only laughter and happiness. Mordecai got up and pulled the picture out of his pocket. He placed it down where Margaret would always sit to talk to them.

Mordecai took one last look before he turned around. He went to leave, but what he saw stopped him.

Raine was standing there. "Hi Mordecai." She said shyly.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but if I don't put one you guys will get bored. Question time. Mordecai has said goodbye to Margaret? What's Raine doing at the Coffee Shop? Is Skips ever going to wear shoes!? Wait that's not this chapter. Well until next time review, PM all that good stuff.**

**Peace**


	5. Movies!

**Hey sorry it takes me a while to update. I got school, and chores, and my Dad and stepmom are getting divorced so it can be hardto keep upw ith everything soemtimes. LOL. Shout out to STOPTALKINGfor this chapter, this one was his idea. Go read his story, Too Far. It's really good. On with the show.**

* * *

"Hi… Raine right?" Mordecai asked trying to remember the girl at the video store.

The blue jay nodded her head. "Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I was just wondering what you were doing in an abandoned store?"

Mordecai looked at the broken furniture and trash all over the place. "Oh, I was just re living some good memories." He glanced at the picture, and then back at Raine as she moved her hair from her eye. Just then Mordecai's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't know why.

He noticed for the first time that Raine was quite attractive. "Oh that's cool, sorry you must be busy, I'll just go." Raine said as she began up the steps.

Mordecai felt guilt, almost as if he was betraying Margaret by even thinking Raine was pretty. He looked at the picture of him and Margaret again.

Margaret began to move once again. Margaret in the picture mouthed, "Have fun!" Mordecai chuckled. He debated you last time.

"Raine wait!" The blue jay turned. "I know this is going to seem weird, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies. It's just you seem like a cool person, and I'd like to be friends." Mordecai meant every word he said.

She was pretty, but that was it. Raine smiled, "Sure, what time?"

"Meet me at the movie theater at 4. We could see Bucktooth Bob Meets the Easter Bunny." Mordecai said. Raine nodded and left.

Mordecai began to walk home. He looked at his watch. 2:30 was the time. At 2:45 Mordecai walked in to hear Rigby upstairs on the computer. "Hey man." Mordecai walked in and pulled up a chair to the left of Rigby.

"Hey where'd you go? Oh shoot!" Rigby yelled at his video game.

Mordecai laughed at his raccoon friend. "I went to Margaret's grave; I think I finally have some closure."

"That's….great….man." Rigby said more focused on his game. Mordecai started laughing, he hadn't laughed like this in months.

Rigby noticed this. "Whoa man, what happened? You're laughing."

"I feel a lot better; I'll be coming back to work tomorrow." Mordecai told his friend. Rigby jumped in the air and fist pumped.

"Finally, I'm tired of doing all your work!" Rigby did a happy dance. Mordecai got out of his chair, and began to walk out the door.

He turned back. "Oh yeah I'm going to the movies with Raine." Rigby looked confused.

"You mean that girl from DVD Party Town? Oh you like her." Rigby pointed a finger at Mordecai.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "I'll admit she's cute, but we're just going as friends. She seems like a nice person." Rigby waved his hand weakly at Mordecai.

"Whatever I'm just glad I don't have to be the responsible one anymore." He said. Mordecai went and took a shower, he was really sweaty lately. _Probably just out of shape. _Mordecai thought.

He took the cart and drove to the movie theater. Raine wasn't there yet. Mordecai bought two tickets for the movie. After that he sat along the west wall waiting for the blue jay. Soon enough he saw Raine walking down the sidewalk.

She shortly joined Mordecai. "Ready?" Mordecai motioned for her to go ahead of him. Inside they bought some sodas, and found their way into the seats of the theater.

After the movie, the two walked out laughing. Mordecai stopped her from walking away. "Hey let me give you a ride home, return the favor." Raine shrugged and sat next to Mordecai in the cart.

Raine pointed and gave Mordecai directions to her house. When they got there Mordecai looked at the house. It was small, with dark red bricks. It was one story, and had a green door.

Raine stood up, then face palmed. "I almost forgot." She said as she sat back down. She took Mordecai's hand, and Mordecai got really confused. "This might be very hard for you. I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it." Mordecai said. Raine sighed.

She moved her hand to Mordecai's shoulder. "Well… You have three movies that are overdue." Mordecai raised his eyebrow at hear.

Raine let go of him, and smiled. Then they both started laughing like they weren't going to stop for a long while. Raine finally got up and grabbed her purple purse.

"Thanks for the ride. You're not too bad Quintel." Then Raine walked up the steps and inside of her house.

Mordecai was about to drive away when he heard a shatter. It was faint, but still audible. Mordecai heard it from Raine's house, and looked to see a big window. There was an older blue jay. Mordecai assumed Raine's father.

Raine stood there looking sad, and then she braced for something. Then Mordecai saw the older blue jay bring down his hand across Raine's face.

Mordecai jumped up, and pulled out his phone to call the police. He realized he didn't have any proof, and that he only saw this happen once. He sadly decided to wait for more.

_One more time. _He thought. _One more time, and that'll be the last time._

* * *

**Raine's being abused? By her father? Or who is he? Lol, ok so they went tot eh moviews as friends. Making sure people know there relationship isn't going too fast. Mordecai thinks she's kinda pretty, but that's it so far. OK so please please please please review. Also PM with any ideas for the sotry because I will try to squeeze in every idea you give me if I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been extremely busy. But I'm updating now! Yay! Ok so where we.. Oh That's right, Raine was hit! I like how you guys remebered that her father was dead! I was wondering if anyone would notice that. LOL on with the story.**

* * *

Rigby walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda. Just then Mordecai walked in the door, and walked into the kitchen with an expression of deep thought.

"Hey man, how'd your date go?" Rigby asked. Mordecai snapped out of his trance.

"It wasn't a date, just as friends, but when I dropped her off I saw her dad hit her. I don't know what to do Rigby." He said getting up and grabbing himself a can of radi cola.

Rigby looked confused. "Didn't she tell you her father was killed when she was younger?" Mordecai's eyes widened. That man wasn't Raine's father.

"Dude this just doesn't make any sense. I need advice. I'm about to do something I never thought I'd ever do." The blue jay grabbed his jacket and started heading out the door.

"Wait for me!" Rigby yelled after him. "We haven't had bro time in ages! Where are we going anyway? Skips?" He asked.

Mordecai shook his head. "No, Muscle Man." Rigby had been taking a drink of soda and he took a spit take.

"Muscle Man! Dude that guy is insane, and apparently so are you." Rigby almost exploded.

Mordecai chuckled a little as they passed the fountain on the way to the green man's trailer. "Yeah, but he just seems to know what to do in situations like these." Rigby shrugged as they came to the trailer.

Mordecai knocked real hard. "Muscle Man it's Mordecai!" He yelled. Muscle Man opened the door, and they saw Starla sitting on his couch. "Oh hey Starla." The Muscle Woman waved.

"What do you want bro, can't you see I'm busy!" He nearly punched Mordecai with his waving arms.

"Look Muscle Man, I just dropped Raine off at her house, and I saw a man hit her. It couldn't have been her father since he died when she was younger. I need advice, should I contact the police?" Mitch took this in.

"Bro you can't talk to the fuzz. They just don't care about that you know. You need evidence. Maybe talk to this Raine chick and see about videotaping this dude." Mordecai took this as an answer. He turned around and went to get more advice.

"Hey Mordecai, you know who needs evidence!? My MOM!" Muscle Man yelled before slamming the door shut. Rigby and Mordecai went to the garage and grabbed the cart. They drove to Eileen's apartment.

When they got there Mordecai parked the cart on the side of the road, and walked with Rigby following behind to her door. Rigby knocked before Mordecai could, and after a minute Eileen came to the door. Before she could even say 'Hi' Mordecai started talking. "Hey Eileen; I need some advice."

Eileen scratched her wrist. "Sure, come in." She said plopping down on her couch. Rigby followed Mordecai quietly looking at all the pictures of Eileen.

"Ok, so I told you about Raine right?" Eileen nodded her head. "Well we went to the movies, just as friends!" Mordecai stressed sitting in the chair across from him.

Eileen laughed. "Ok Mordecai, what's up?" Mordecai was about to speak, but Rigby interrupted.

"Do you have a bathroom I can use?" The raccoon asked. Eileen pointed down the small hallway.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Anyway when I dropped her off at her house I saw a man in there, and he hit Raine. At first I thought it was her father, but she once told me her father when she was 17. What should I do?"

Eileen's eyes had widened. "Wow that sounds like abuse. Did you know 3 in 5 women who are abused won't say anything? If I were you Mordecai I would talk to Raine about it." Rigby came back from the bathroom, and Mordecai stood up.

"Thanks Eileen." The mole waved and Mordecai and Rigby walked out the door. Mordecai ran to the cart and Rigby chased after him.

"Dude, wait up! Where are we going now?" He asked. Mordecai started up the cart.

He grabbed the bag in the backseat. "To DVD Party Town, I'll talk to Raine, and return these movies." Rigby grabbed the bag, and pulled out the movies.

He held up 'Zombie Death Party 3' and pouted. "But I haven't seen this one!" Mordecai snatched the movie out of his friend's hand.

"We can get it again." Rigby crossed his rams, and looked away as he slumped in his seat. "Come on you big baby, it's just a movie." Mordecai explained, but Rigby wouldn't budge. "Whatever."

Mordecai parked a block away from the movie store. They walked inside, but Raine wasn't inside. Mordecai felt stupid since he had just dropped her off at her house. Instead there was someone guy who looked like he was in his early 40's.

"Welcome to DVD Party Town, where you get movies, and stuff." The guy obviously hated his job.

"Uh... We just want to return these movies." Mordecai handed the guy the movies, and he scanned them, and put them in a crate. "Um thanks."

Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the store. They took a short cut through an alley to get back to the cart, but then they heard something. It sounded like a glass bottle breaking.

"_Mordecai… Put your phone away. Mordecai… Put your phone away!" _They heard a high but scary voice chant. It kept getting louder.

"Oh no." Mordecai said. Rigby had a confused look.

"What is it?" Rigby asked, but then a ball rolled up to their feet.

"The Wickets, from when I first kissed Margaret!" Mordecai said as they started running. The ball behind them gave a little explosion, and soon people with big mallets came out of the shadows.

Rigby stopped running, and Mordecai packed up to Rigby. "_Mordecai… Put your phone!" _The leader walked up to Mordecai. "Hand it over." Mordecai pulled out his phone and handed it to him.

He started going through the pictures of Margaret. "Wow, it looks like you had a good time together. Too bad she's… gone." Mordecai began to get angry. "Haha, yeah. We killed her. JoJo here drove the car, and when he was ok he placed a dummy to make it look like the driver was dead."

Mordecai's eyes began to water. "All we wanted was you to put your phone away." He laughed. JoJo was a big black man with an eye patch. He picked up Rigby, and grabbed Rigby's neck. Mordecai went to punch JoJo, but someone grabbed his hands and put them behind his head.

JoJo was about to snap Rigby's neck. "No!" Mordecai yelled. Right then a light lit up the entire alley.

A car at the end of the road drove at full speed towards them, and the Wickets let go of Mordecai and Rigby. They ran towards the wall to a ladder, but the car turned and hit them. JoJo was hit and killed, but the others had gotten away.

Mordecai and Rigby ran to the car to see who the driver was. When they came up to the window they saw… BENSON!

"Benson!" Mordecai yelled as he pried open the car door. Benson fell out of the car, with a big crack on his glass head, and gumballs were coming out of his flap (don't know what it's called.)

"Rigby call 911!" Mordecai yelled. Rigby ran over and picked up Mordecai's phone, and dialed the number. "Don't worry Benson, we'll get you help."

* * *

**Whoa! Benson! Sorry I just called it his flap.. LOL. The Wickets killed Margaret! Man they sure hold a grudge. JoJo died. PM, review, tell me what you think. Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week. Until chapter 7**


	7. Jailhouse Talk

**I'm updating again. You know when I first started out on Fanfiction, I never thought my stories would be this popular. Not bragging, they aren't really popular, but more than I thought. Thanks Readers! Anyway it took me about a week to write this, idk why, probably because I'm lazy. This chapter might not be entirely exciting, but it answers some questions.**

* * *

"Help! We're in an alley between 5th and Jake Street! Our friend was in a … uh car accident. Just get here quick!" Rigby yelled to the police.

Mordecai had lifted up Benson, and began dragging him out of the alley. A few seconds later they heard the police sirens coming. Soon enough three police cars and an ambulance were there.

A pair of paramedics jumped out and took Benson from Mordecai. They pulled him up into the ambulance and started hooking him to things Mordecai didn't know what they were called.

Mordecai and Rigby were about to go with him, but an officer stopped them. "We're going to need to ask you a few questions." Mordecai and the raccoon shrugged. "Exactly what happened here?"

"Ok so we were walking down minding our own business, when the Wickets jumped out. But I was all like Bam! Boom! Pow!" Rigby made fighting moves. The Officer looked at Mordecai.

"Enlighten me." He said. Mordecai began to explain what happened with his past with the Wickets, and what happened tonight. "I see …" The Officer said. "I'm sorry sir, but we are going to have to take you and your friend into police custody."

Rigby freaked out. "What!? Why me?" The Officer rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, I meant the gumball machine. He's technically the one who killed that man."  
He pointed to where JoJo's dead body was being covered. Mordecai put his hands up as the Officer cuffed him. "If I were I would just go home, we'll make sure to keep you in the loop."

Rigby nodded and looked at Mordecai. "I'll be alright." The blue jay said. Then Rigby turned around and kept walking home.

Mordecai was put in a car. A different officer than before drove this time. After about three minutes Mordecai fell asleep. A little while later he was woken up by the police man.

Mordecai was silent the whole time, or at least until he was brought into an interrogation room. "Ok Mr. Quintel. We are just going to ask you a few questions. Can you cooperate with us?" Mordecai nodded.

"What harm did you cause the Wickets?" Mordecai felt insulted. He was about to defend himself, but remembered he agreed to cooperate.

"I used a cell phone." The officer wrote something down.

"Now what harm did they cause you?"

"They destroyed my boss's car. They tried to kill me. They did it again tonight, and they murdered my girlfriend."

"Thank you Mr. Quintel. Now I have just one more question for you. How did your boss know where you were and the Wicket's plan to kill you tonight?'

Mordecai for the first time realized Benson had no idea about this... How did he? "I honestly don't know."

"Ok sir we are going to put you in a cell. This isn't a big enough case to bring into court so the sheriff will decide your sentence." He said.

"What!? I thought you just wanted answers! I didn't do any crime." Mordecai got fired up.

The officer made a calming down gesture with his hands. "Calm down Quintel. The most you'll get is an overnight, you did nothing. We don't write the laws, just enforce them." Mordecai calmed down. "Now you get a phone call, if you want someone to bail you out."

Mordecai got up and followed the officer to a pay phone where he stuck in a quarter. He thought of who to call. Rigby was probably freaking out, Pops would cry, and Skips has been stressed out lately, no need to put more on him. That left one person.

He grabbed the piece of paper out of his pocket and dialed them number. "Hello Raine?" Mordecai said.

"Mordecai?"

"Hey, listen I need your help. Can you come bail me out of jail?"

"Jail! What did you do?"

"Nothing. It's a long story which I'll explain to you if can come get me out. I'll pay you back the fine."

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Thanks bye." Mordecai hung up the phone and was escorted to a cell where he sat down on a hard mattress. About an hour later the cell opened up. Raine stood there in front of a new officer this time.

"Ready you criminal?" Raine said with a laugh. Mordecai ran over to her and gave her a short little hug.

"Thanks Raine." Mordecai followed her out to her car. The sun was low, but it was morning. Mordecai had been there all night. They got into her Civic, and drove. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She said. Mordecai rolled down his window.

"Who's that man you're living with?" He asked. Mordecai noticed Raine was getting nervous. Her face turned red, and a trickle of sweat formed at her brow.

"What man?" She said obviously lying.

Mordecai snapped. "Oh you know, the man who hit you?" Raine lied again.

"He's my father, he was mad because I didn't tell him where I went, it wasn't hard or anything." Mordecai grabbed the wheel and turned it putting them in an empty parking lot. Then he put the car in park.

"Raine you told me your father died when you were 17, and I watched it with my own eyes. I didn't say anything because I wanted to talk to you first. So start talking because maybe I can help you this time." He said.

The other blue jay's eyes were wide at his skills with a car. She sighed. "He's my grandfather. When my Dad died he came in to raise me from where I was. My Mom had left when I was only three, and my Grandpa was heartbroken over his son, and takes it out on me. I stay with him because he drinks, and I'm the only one supporting him. DVD Party Town doesn't pay a lot, but just enough." Mordecai took this in.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that. He's a grown man who can take care of himself. Um Raine?" Mordecai asked. She wiped a tear from her eye thinking of her pathetic life.

"Yeah." She sniffed, and stopped her crying. Mordecai gulped.

"What do you think of coming to stay with me, at least until you get back on your feet. I don't want you to live there anymore with that abusive man." Raine looked at Mordecai.

"Oh my gosh, would you really do that for me?" She asked. Mordecai nodded. Raine leaned over and hugged Mordecai. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"No problem, you can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch downstairs. Do you want to go get some of your stuff?" Mordecai suggested. Raine sat back and put her car in drive.

"Let's see if my Grandpa is home first." She said.

* * *

**Yep, it's her grandfather. Raine is moving into the park house! Rigby knows how to use a cell phone! I know, that's just insane. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be very exciting.**

**- Hawkmeister**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry guys it's taken me so long. Trollface I love your reviews haha! I hope you guys have been liking this story. Ok so where were we. Right Mordecai offered Raine to stay with him, and now they are going to her house. Ok here we go!**

* * *

Raine drove up to the house. "His truck isn't here, so we're good. I only have a little bit of stuff that will fit in the car." Mordecai nodded and they headed inside. "Just sit there while I grab clothes and a few personal things." She motioned to the couch.

Mordecai sat down as Raine went to the back of the house. After about twenty minutes Raine came with a bag. "If you could please grab the box back there and that'll be it."

"Ok." Mordecai said walking to the box to see a medium sized box. He was about to pick it up when he heard Raine.

"Oh no!" She yelled.

"What is it?" Mordecai asked running to the front of the house to see a white truck pulling into the driveway.

"My grandpa is home! Hide in the closet in my room!" Raine yelled. Mordecai dove into the closet just as the older blue jay opened the door.

Mordecai could see them both through a crack in the door. Raine welcomed her grandfather home. "Hi Papa!" She said as innocently as she could.

"What do you want you brat!?" He said in a low voice.

"How was your day?" Raine said.

Her grandfather, Artie, (Mordecai saw it on his work name tag,) growled. "Same as always. Where's my beer!? And what are you doing with that box?"

Raine came up with a quick excuse, which surprised Mordecai. "My friend Melanie just wanted to borrow some clothes." He shrugged it off.

"Whatever." He said taking off his dirty shoes, and propping his feet up as he sat on the couch. "Now get me by beer you lazy girl."

"Yes Papa!" Raine said as she went to the kitchen and got him a Miller Light. "Here" She said handing him the bottle.

He looked at it, and then smashed it on the ground. "What was that?" Artie screamed.

"It's the beer you asked fo-" She was cut off.

"I know what it is! I've told you a million times I drink Budweiser, not that disgusting stuff!" Artie kept going on. Mordecai's eyes had grown wide.

"I'm sorry Papa. It won't happen again." Raine said as she got down to clean up the mess. Artie grabbed her and pulled her up.

"You're right it won't!" He said and raised his hand to hit her. Artie's hand came down to and Mordecai heard his feathered hand hit Raine as she yelped. His hand came back up and started to come down, but was stopped by Mordecai who grabbed it.

"Not today." Mordecai said.

"Who the heck are you?" Artie asked him. Raine stood up and stood behind Mordecai.

Mordecai looked him in the eye. "I'm her friend Mordecai, and you're never going to lay another hand on her if I can help it."

Artie chuckled. "Bring it tough boy." He grabbed a nearby lamp and swung it at Mordecai's head, but Mordecai was faster.

Mordecai had let go now and swung hitting Artie right in the gut. He bent over and puked, but gained composure, and kicked Mordecai out from under his feet.

The younger blue jay fell forward, but grabbed Artie by his neck on the way down. Raine watched as the two were rolling around on the ground. Now Mordecai had Artie in a head lock, and the older guy was trying to get out, but couldn't.

"Now listen, and listen closely." Mordecai began. "I'm taking Raine away. She's not your slave anymore, and you're going to leave her alone. You got that?"

Artie stopped struggling and nodded. Mordecai let him go, and Raine and he grabbed the last of the boxes since there was only two.

Artie had gotten off the ground, and grabbed his own beer. Now he was sitting in his chair as they left. "This isn't over tough guy!" He yelled right before Mordecai shut the door.

Raine closed the trunk on her door, and Mordecai noticed she wiped a few tears away off her face. He wrapped or in a hug. "It'll be ok." He said.

"Thank you so much Mordecai." She said clinging on to him. When Raine let go Mordecai drove them back to the park house and told her to wait there while he talked to Benson. It was about 6 o clock now. They had been at her grandfather's a while.

Mordecai walked up the stairs and knocked on Benson's office door. "Come in." He heard the gumball machine respond.

"Hey Benson. Look you know Raine right?" Mordecai asked. Benson looked at him.

"The Movie Girl? Yeah what about her?" He asked.

Mordecai swallowed. "Look she was in a bad place, so I'm asking if she can stay here for a few months. Just until she gets back on her feet. I offered her my bed and I can sleep on the couch."

Benson thought real hard about this. "Alright, but after a year she's out. Got it?"

"Totally Benson. Thank you so much." Mordecai said running out of his office. Mordecai passed his and Rigby's bedroom, and saw Rigby come out of midair with the time machine. Mordecai ran in the room. "What did you do?"

"Something I probably should've done a long time." Rigby said.

"What did you do? And I thought you destroyed that thing?" Mordecai persisted.

Rigby shrugged. "I grabbed an extra one last year ok? And I didn't do anything wrong." He said.

Mordecai sighed. "Just tell me what you did!"

"Just wait for it." Rigby answered. Mordecai was about to question him again, but his phone rang.

Without looking at who it was from he answered it. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey Mordecai! We still going to dinner tonight?" He heard Margaret's voice on the other end.

Mordecai's eyes widened. "Told you." Rigby said.

* * *

**Wow! I was in the middle of writing this when the idea came to me. So Rigby went back and prevented from Margaret being killed. What do you guys think should happen? I know what happens, but I want to hear you guys incase I should change it. Please please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm updating a lot sooner this time because I couldn't wait to get this going. I loved most of the reviews I got. trollface22 I don't know what it is but I love hearing from you. I like hearing from everyone but it's nice to know he's into the story you know. Ok thanks to STOPTALKING and BrunoMarslover21 because they helped me with this chapter. Ok enough talking fro me I'm thinking you want to read the story.**

* * *

All of a sudden Mordecai felt all dizzy. Slowly he felt information leave his brain, and new memories enter. When this was all done he knew exactly what was going on. "Yeah Margaret I'm picking you up in 2 hours." He replied to his fiancé.

"Ok great. I'll see you then." The phone clicked. Mordecai looked at Rigby who was smiling.

Mordecai got confused. "What dude?" Rigby snickered.

"Nothing." He said. Mordecai shrugged.

Later that night at the restaurant the two birds were enjoying their meal together. "Thanks Mordecai this is really nice. It's good to have a break every once in a while. You know with all the wedding planning and stuff."

Mordecai swallowed his food. "Yeah where are we? Have you gotten the band yet?"

Margaret nodded. "Yeah, but only for an hour so we'll have to get the dance in soon." She winked.

Mordecai laughed. "Haha, I love you Raine." He said realizing what he just said. "I meant Margaret." He said confused.

"Who's Raine?" Margaret asked starting to get jealous. Mordecai didn't answer right away. "Mordecai are you cheating on me?"

Mordecai snapped out of his trance. "No! I love you Margaret. I don't even know anyone named Raine… Do I?" He said thinking too hard.

Margaret had an eyebrow raised. Then she relaxed. "Ok, I believe you." She said leaning over and kissing him. "But you really don't know a Raine? Why'd you say her name?" She asked.

"I don't know. For a second I really thought that was your name. I'm sorry. I love you my little Movie Girl." Mordecai said and getting confused. He had no idea what he was talking about, but something was bothering him in the back of his mind.

"Movie girl? I work at the Coffee Shop. Mordecai are you alright?" The robin asked the blue jay.

Mordecai shook his head. "I don't think so. I need to talk to Skips." He said, but he remained in his seat.

"Well aren't you going to go?" Margaret asked. Mordecai had taken another bite of food, but pushed it to the back of his mouth.

He shook his head. "We're on a date." Margaret smiled.

"I appreciate that, but I think you should go." She said. Mordecai thought about this, and then nodded.

"I'm sorry. We can do this again soon sometime." He said kissing her cheek and running out to Skips.

Mordecai got to Skips house and knocked on the door. "What is it?" He said opening the door. Mordecai was about to respond, but he was stopped by Skips. "I know why you're here. You're having weird thought's right?"

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, I called Margaret Raine, and then said Movie girl instead of Coffee girl."

"Come inside. It's a long story." Skips said. Then Skips explained EVERYTHING. Who Raine was, the accident, the time machine, and that he's lived the past 7 months twice.

"Whoa Skips. How do you know all this?" Mordecai asked.

Skips chuckled. "My mind is a steel trap remember?" Mordecai's eyes widened.

"I want to meet her." Mordecai said. Skips scratched his head.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." He said.

Mordecai was too curious. "I don't care. Take me there."

Skips took Mordecai to Raine's house. Skips waited in the cart while Mordecai went up to the door. He saw it was open, and all the windows were smashed. "What happened here?" Mordecai said as he stepped inside.

"Who are you tough guy?" An older blue jay said with his clothes torn, and a beer in his hand.

Mordecai gulped. "I'm Mordecai. I don't want any trouble; I'm just looking for something." He said. The older man waved his hand.

"Search as you wish. I got nothing of value." He said sitting in a big chair. Mordecai walked to the back room. Something told him that's where he needed to go.

He walked in and saw trash and junk everywhere. What he saw next scared him. A young female blue jay was lying dead on the ground. Just then all of his memories came back to him.

"Margaret died … So Raine could live." Mordecai came to this realization. Artie came up from behind him.

"Tough Guy. I told you this wasn't over." Mordecai turned and caught the lamp he was swinging at him.

"No. It is." Mordecai punched him, and then walked out. He climbed into the cart. "Take me to Margaret's." Skips was quiet, being the all-knowing yeti he was. At Margaret's Mordecai ran up the steps and knocked on her apartment door.

"Oh Hey Mordecai." Margaret yawned. Mordecai gulped.

"I know what was going on at dinner. We need to have a talk." Mordecai said. She let him in, and he explained everything.

Margaret was wide awake now. "Whoa." She said.

Mordecai nodded. "My mind is a total wreck right now."

"Take me to Rigby." Margaret said.

"What why?" Mordecai asked.

Margaret had a tear come out. "We're going back in time. I'm sacrificing myself so Raine can live. I think this is my purpose you know?"

Mordecai jumped up. "No! No way!" Margaret grabbed his hands.

"Mordecai, I love you, but I need to do this ok." She said. Mordecai shed a tear, and then nodded.

Skips took them back to the house, where they woke Rigby up. "What!?" He asked.

Mordecai stopped shaking him. "Margaret and I need to go back in time. Raine dies dude! Margaret's going to save Raine by sacrificing herself." Rigby's eyes widened.

"Whoa. I'm not even going to ask." He ran to the closet, and came back out with the time machine. "Here" He said jumping back on his trampoline.

Margaret looked at Mordecai. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He said. Mordecai pressed the button on the time machine. "Take us to the night of the accident." The time machine beeped, and Mordecai and Margaret disappeared from the room.

"Ahh!" They both screamed. Just then the landed in the middle of the road where the accident occurred. They could hear the car that killed Margaret starting up from about 2 miles away. The past Margaret was just down the road.

Right then Rigby appeared with the time machine in his hands. When he saw the two birds he freaked out. "Oh my gosh, what are you two doing here!?" He asked.

Mordecai looked at Margaret to see if she still wanted to go through with it. She nodded. "Don't do it man."

Rigby was confused. "Why? Dude I don't want you depressed." Margaret stepped in.

She sighed. "I want to do this Rigby. This girl Raine will die if I don't so please back off." She said. They could hear both the cars getting closer and closer. Past Margaret was at the light now.

"I love you Margaret." Mordecai said.

"I love you Diaper Boy." Margaret replied. Mordecai leaned and kissed her. During the kiss he saw the crash from the side of them. Margaret saw it too. Then in mid-kiss she vanished. Like dust blowing away.

Mordecai didn't cry. He already had enough times. "Ok so how do we get back with only one time machine?" He asked Rigby.

"Destroy that one, and grab on to this one." He said. Mordecai threw down his time machine and it shattered to pieces. He grabbed onto Rigby's.

"Right when Rigby went back in time." Mordecai said. The time machine whirled, and they were sucked into the worm hole. But not before Mordecai saw JoJo exchanging the body.

They both appeared in the bedrooms. "Did it work?" Rigby asked. Mordecai went over to the window and saw Raine's car still there.

"I think so." He went to Benson's office. "Hey Benson, what did we just talk about?"

Benson looked at him confused. "About the Movie Girl staying here for a while? Why?" He asked. Mordecai sighed a breath of relief.

"No reason." He said leaving. Mordecai went back outside to where Raine was waiting in her car. "Hey Benson is cool with you staying here." He said picking up a box.

They walked inside with the boxes. "So what took you so long?" She asked Mordecai.

He laughed. "I guess time just kind of passed me by."

* * *

**Ok so the last line was a bit cheesy I know. Sorry you guys that wanted Margaret to stay, but this is a MordecaixRaine story. I got a few people who like the pairing, but I don't know about the rest of you. I hope so. I do feel that's what Margaret might do in that situation so please just review and tell me what you think. :D**


	10. Authours Note

**Hey guys. I'm sorry but I'm quitting this story. No one really likes it ya know. Plus I got other stuff planned, so yeah. I'm deleting it tomorrow. **

**Ok I'm just kidding! I call it the delete prank. LOL no this is an author's note because a lot of you have questions so who knows when I will update again. (Don't worry it won't be too long) I'm gonna answer them. Oh and some comments to the reviews.**

**1.) Aimee Jones: No, it is not Cat from Victorious, even though I see what you mean. She is my friend Erin who I haven't talked to in forever, but was always happy and up beat.**

**2.) Guest: I don't know what to tell you. Rigby saved Margaret, but in this new reality Raine dies so Margaret sacrifices herself to save Raine. Then at the end of the chapter it's back where they were right before Rigby went back in time.**

**3.) trollface22: Artie will come back, but minor spoiler alert, Rigby will bring his trampoline downstairs to sleep by Mordecai.**

**So no deleting lol. Did I scare you with that? Let me know. If you've just read this story review and tell em what you think of it so far. Thank you followers.**


	11. Author's Note 2

**Sorry another authors note. I've been busy, and I got a review saying that they were thinking of not following because I didn't update fast enough. I just want to remind my reader's that I don't write for you. I write for me because it's fun for me. I love having followers and I do want to make you happy with my writing which I'm not entitled to. I don't update as fast because when I feel I have to it puts stress on me so I wait until I feel like it. So you can either give me your input on the story, or nothing at all because I don't need you guys to tell me I'm not updating fast enough for you. This is my story and I will write it when I feel like it. But if you are going to complain then I guess I'll delete this story. This is not a prank, but I haven't made up my mind yet.**

**Oh and I've gotten reviews that say something along the lines of "man hurry up and update, I want to read more" which is totally fine, but a review like "I'm thinking of not following this anymore because of the long waits between chapters" is rude and I will not stand for it. I don't write for you and I'm not entitled to amuse you. Sorry to those who actually like this story, but still I have not made up my mind. Until next time.**

**Hawkmeister out!**


	12. Last Chapter!

**Well guys. It's the last chapter. Finally I really didn't care, but this story I had a lot of fun with. Thanks you guys because if it wasn't for your continued support this story wouldn't have lasted. Now the whole smartpeeplz incident. I wasn't trying to point you out, but I can't stop the people from reading the review. I'm not mad, it just got me defensive. I owe credit to; trollface22; BrunoMarslover21; STOPTALKING; ****beverlychihuahua; TheBARHalofan197. Thanks guys. Ok on with the story.**

* * *

Raine was living in the park house now. She did a big favor for Benson by cleaning the house every week. Raine slept in Mordecai's old bed, and Mordecai slept on the couch. Rigby had moved his trampoline down there too.

Three months had passed since she moved in so Margaret has been dead for 9 months now. The fall was starting to sneak up on them. "Mordecai! Rigby! Keep raking or you're fired!"

"Dude how long do we have to do this?" Rigby uttered.

Mordecai shrugged. "I don't know. Just keep raking." He said through gritted teeth. Raine came out with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Come on Benson they've been working all day. Let them have a break." She said handing the gumball machine a glass of lemonade.

"Well alright. But 10 minutes and its BACK TO WORK!" Benson said. Raine handed a glass to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Thanks Raine." They said simultaneously.

Raine blushed. "So Mordecai … and Rigby!" She quickly added to hide her flirty gesture. "You guys want to have a pizza party tonight? But like just the 3 of us, and Eileen."

Rigby nodded. "Sure, sounds like a great idea." Mordecai answered.

"Great! I'll take of all of it. It's my turn anyway." Raine went back inside. The guys finished their lemonade and went back to work.

"So dude, did you see Raine getting all flirty with you?" Rigby said raising his eyebrows annoyingly.

Mordecai gave him look. "No man, we're just friends."

"Dude, I'm not going to say it directly, but you know who has been gone for you know how long. It won't hurt you to open your options. Plus I've seen the way you guys look at each other." Rigby explained.

Mordecai sighed. "Truth is I'm very attracted to her, but I'm not ready to date. And it's not because I'm holding on to Margaret, but I really loved her a lot. I'm not sure I can make that big of a commitment yet."

Rigby groaned. "Dude, you were head over heels for Margaret before you dated! You already kind of like Raine, and she obviously likes you. So just start off slow."

"No! I'm done with this conversation. I'm not ready to date and that's final!" He threw his rake down and ran off.

"Pfft, what a baby." Rigby muttered.

**Pizza Party**

"Woo!" Eileen shouted. "Go Pizza King!"

She was chanting on Rigby who was dancing with his Pizza hat on.

"Haha so stupid." Raine and Mordecai said together. Mordecai blushed as he remembered the time he and Margaret had shared that sentence.

"Jinx!" Raine shouted. She elbowed Mordecai out of his trance.

"Haha yeah." He still continued to blush, and Raine was going to ask him about it, but the doorbell rang. "I got it! It's the pizza." Mordecai went to the door.

The pizza guy was a heavy bird. Mordecai knew because of his feathers but couldn't see his face. The hat was pulled down over it. "Thank you." Mordecai said handing him a 20.

He handed the pizza to Raine and as he turned back to shut the door the pizza guy punched him in the face. "I told you this wasn't over Tough guy." He lifted the hat to reveal Artie!

"Dude what is your problem!?" Mordecai shouted getting up.

"Little Blue over there owes me beer money." Artie shouted.

Mordecai swung a surprise punch in Artie's gut making him topple over. "Rigby call 911!" Mordecai turned back to Artie and kicked him down the stairs outside. Artie quickly recovered the fall and launched at Mordecai.

The two rolled around on the ground punching and kicking each other. Sirens were heard in the distance. Artie got up and ran into the dark woods. "Oh no you don't!" Mordecai shouted chasing after him.

"Mordecai! Come back." Raine shouted. Mordecai didn't hear her though. He crept into the woods looking everywhere even though he couldn't see much. Mordecai then heard a rustle and Artie jumped out at him!

"It's over Tough Guy!" Artie grabbed Mordecai's back and jabbed him twice in the stomach with a knife.

Just then there was a humming sound. "Woo!" Mordecai heard Muscle Man on the golf cart right before he passed out.

Muscle Man hit Artie. "Take that Grandpa!" Artie was knocked out and the police were getting closer. "Mordo!"

"Stand back! I think I can save him." HFG shouted. He placed his one hand over him and the cuts started to look ghostly, but then died down and they were healed. Mordecai woke up.

"Whoa what happened?" Muscle Man caught him up on the last 30 seconds and the police ran into the woods.

"We'll take that man." They said pointing at Mordecai.

"Whoa bros! That's the guy you want." Muscle Man said pointing at Artie.

"Oh sorry, he was the only blue jay we saw." Then they went and arrested Artie.

**Back At The House**

"That was very brave of you Mordecai." Raine said.

"Well he needed to be stopped." Mordecai responded. Raine had closed her eyes and puckered her lips moving closer to Mordecai. "Whoa there!"

Raine blushed. "What?"

"Look you're a nice girl and all, but I'm not ready for that." He said. Raine's heart sunk.

Then she was furious. "Really? You've led me on for months now! First taking me to the movies, letting me move in, caring about me when no one else did. You've even given my flirty looks and you're telling me you're not ready?" Raine stormed out of the house.

"Oh shoot." Mordecai said. He waited until Morning until trying to call her.

Then Mordecai couldn't get in contact with her. Finally he just left one long message. "Look Raine. I'm sorry about last night. Truth is I do like you, but I'm still in love with Margaret and I don't think that's fair to you. I hope you forgive me. Look how about this? We start over. Meet me at the bench today at 2 by the fountain. I say hi, you say hi, and it's like we first met. Please. You're a great friend and I don't want to lose you. Please meet me." He hung up.

**Bench**

Mordecai sat there. It was 2:15. He sighed, but just then Raine came up to him. "Hello I'm Raine." She said obviously still a bit mad.

"I'm Mordecai." Mordecai said. Raine sat next to him and for an hour no one said a word. Finally Mordecai took her hand in his. "It's nice to meet you." Raine smiled.

**Montage Time**

Mordecai and Raine started dating a month later. After two years of dating they married. Then 3 years later they had their only child. A little girl. Who they named, Margaret.

* * *

**They had a girl named Margaret! BrunoMarslover21's idea! Haha, well I'm a bit sad to say goodbye, but hey I'm not leaving fanfiction! Please follow me in Bird Meets World! Goodbye my wonderful fans.**

**~Hawkmeister has left the building!**


End file.
